


Chapter 5

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: Locked in Heaven [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Other, side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Favorite Dead Side Characters traversing the afterlife with all the crazy shenanigans of a romcom sitcom (because I totes have the headcanon that when angels die, they just end up back in heaven somewhere). Starring Bobby Singer, Ash, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Mary Winchester, Balthazar, Gabriel, Samandriel, and Meg Master. Guest Starring Chuck and Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this since it's just a fun project I'm doing. Enjoy! :)

Mary found herself on the ground, groggy, disoriented, and throwing up. It was better than traveling with Balthazar throughout heaven. Maybe it was because Ash taught her.

“I think you may need a little work on that,” said Ellen, standing up on wobbly legs.

“Hey, this was my first try, cut me some slack,” said Mary, getting herself together as well. They looked around. They were outside, somewhere exotic to Mary. It looked like a solitary place in India, in the mountains, a place filled with wanderlust and phantasmagoria. In her life, Mary never left the United States, much less the travelled some far off place like India.

“Hey, what are you doing here, _ladies_? I didn’t call for a Bobby could-of-would-of and the Mama Bear Winchester.”

There was a presence that sucked all the air out of the area. It pressed down on Mary hard, as if the gravity around her octupled. She turned and saw a man with the most golden hair she’d ever seen. He seemed suave and mischievous from the way he held himself and was giving off a slightly intrigued, slightly irked attitude. It wasn’t the man who caught her attention, though. It was the form around him.

The shaped energy was enormous, ten times the height of Castiel’s. It slumped down, looming over Mary, it’s faceless head ever curious. It was all light, compounded and contorting, contrasting and waving around in a brightness captured in a semi-solid shape. Dozens of pairs of giant wings as long as the Chrysler building jutted out of his back, the light making them almost blinding. Mary couldn’t stare too long at the creature, though. She felt as if that, even as a soul, she would burn her eyes out just looking at it, like staring at the sun. It was beautiful and graceful. It scared her like nothing else.

“You’re…you’re in danger, trickster,” said Ellen, able to somehow make words in the presence of _that_.

The wings intermittently twitched and moved, frazzled in fascination.

“What makes you think anything in heaven right now can hurt me?” asked Gabriel, an air of intimidation underneath hir bravado. Mary swallowed her fears and took a step forward.

“Because even if you’ve got that true form of yours following you around, you can’t use it since you died in your host. You’ve got no angel mojo and an angel with power’s about to pop up at any moment to take you some place for an unknown reason,” said Mary, trying to show confidence.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You Winchesters were always so smart. Too smart for your own good. What’s the saying? Ignorance is bliss?”

“That’s not the point,” said Mary, “We should get out of here now before that crazy angel comes.”

“Who?”

“Metatron.”

Gabriel dropped the grin.

“Metatron?” echoed Gabriel. Mary slowly nodded.

“We were talking to a psychic. She felt him coming for one of the archangels, to take them somewhere. We should get you out of here before he gets the chance,” said Ellen. For a moment, Gabriel stood there, contemplating. Then, hir groaned.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go with you guys,” said Gabriel. Mary smiled.

“Good.”

*****

Mary felt better, pulling herself to Pamela’s heaven with a stronger control. Maybe it was because she’d been there before. Maybe it’s because the thought that pulled her was stronger than going to a heaven she’d never been to before. She was just glad she didn’t get sick.

She looked around. They were outside another contest venue for another concert. She saw that she got Ellen here fine. Gabriel did follow as hir promised. She saw Jo leaning on a tree, her arms crossed. She saw Pamela glancing down at a watch, with slight impatience. Then…she saw Ash. And for a moment, her mouth unconsciously twitched into a grin as his did as well. But she shook it off before it became something.

“So this is your psychic?” said Gabriel, smirking.

“Jesse? I should have known you were more than some punk at a Boston concert,” said Pamela.

“Still got the tattoo?”

“Heaven has a funny way of getting rid of nasty tattoos you didn’t want to keep on you. It wasn’t as if we were forever anyways,” said Pamela.

“More like three months, but who’s counting, really? Anyways, what’s Metatron doing in heaven? Does this have something to do with the lack of chatter on angel radio?”

“It does indeed, but we’re not sure _why_ he’s here. We’re trying to find out.”

“Probably has something to do with how all the angels have been searching for him ever since he wrote down the world of god. He’s been hiding out someplace on earth for hundreds of thousands of years because of it. I left heaven on my own accord, so it doesn’t bother me that I was down there, but Metatron…well, Metatron probably has a tiff with some of the power players that used to be walking about the place, trying to take over. He didn’t like fleeing heaven, I at least remember that,” said Gabriel.

“An angry angel is never a good thing. I know that from experience,” said Ash. Mary raised an eyebrow. Ash grinned.

“Trekking around the dimensions of heaven can make you run into some people who may not necessarily want you around,” said Ash. Mary rolled her eyes.

“Good for you, bad boy,” said Mary.

“Anyways, where’re Bobby and Balthazar? Shouldn’t they be here by now?” asked Ellen.

“That’s what I’ve been wondering. From what I estimated, if they got that dick Rafael out of his heaven in time, they would have been here by about ten minutes ago,” said Pamela. Mary didn’t like the sound of that.

“Should we…should we do something?”

Before Pamela could say anything, Balthazar toppled in with hir intimidating true form. Hir true form was dissipating. That was more horrifying than looking at Gabriel’s true form.

“Rafael didn’t believe us. Metatron took him and Bobby.”

Balthazar began to cough light, collapsing to his knees, then to the ground. Mary ran to Balthazar and dropped to her knees. Balthazar grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Mary didn’t fight it.

“Do you know what happens to angels when they die in heaven, sweetheart?” asked Balthazar, hir voice shaking. Mary held back tears, shaking her head. She felt herself, shrinking, turning into a child once more. She’s seen people die. It’s been a part of her life since she was a baby. But it felt different seeing such a being that was supposed to be so pure die before her eyes. It hurt.

“They are reborn into good little boys and girls, if their lucky,” said Balthazar, laughing wryly.  Mary laugh-cried.

“Whatever kid you turn out to be will be a brat,” said Mary. Balthazar smiled.

“He or she will drink booze, do drugs, and have sex until he or she dies on the floor.”

Mary smiled.

“So you’re going to become a rock star. Well, isn’t that wonderful?”

“I’ll be the worst role model this world will ever have,” said Balthazar, coughing more and more light. Hir body began to shake, breaking into light. Then…there was nothingness. Hir was gone. Sadness enveloped Mary. Something told her this angel was a better being then hir said hir was. It killed her that people like that were dying near her without her being able to stop it.

She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and immediately she relaxed. She gazed up and saw Ash there. Her hand was still frozen, clutching the air where Balthazar’s hand once was. Ash took her hand and slowly helped her up.

“Why did Metatron take Bobby?” asked Jo after a long silence.

“Good question. I bet it has something do to with him needing Rafael. Two people. I bet there’s a third out there somewhere. Angels and their trios—they do like them quite a bit, you know?” said Pamela. Gabriel nodded, still looking where Balthazar was.

“They’re going to need a pure soul, something that’s good to the core,” said Gabriel.

“What makes you think that?” asked Pamela.

“I remember hearing something like this vaguely from dear old Dad. An angel of great power, a hunter of monsters, and a person pure of heart,” said Gabriel, “I don’t remember what it was for exactly, but I know it was those three and I know it was for a spell that was no good. Something about mind control or whatever?”

“Mind control,” said Jo, “Well, that never sounds good.”

“Does that mean they need a virgin?” asked Ellen. Gabriel shook his head.

“Not necessarily. It just means they need a righteous person, someone who is deep down purely good,” said Gabriel.

“So we’re looking for a unicorn? Great,” said Jo.

“What makes you think there aren’t any people who are pure good like that?” asked Ellen, giving her daughter a look.

“Do you know what type of place we lived in, Mom? I can’t imagine a person who’s pure good, there’s nothing pure down there,” said Jo.

“The person doesn’t have to be _pure good_ , necessarily. Just good at their core. Gabe here said righteous. It’s not like we didn’t know a righteous man down below. We just need to find the one Metatron’s planning on taking and save the soul,” said Ash. Mary smiled. She liked that about Ash—he was casual about these things. He was easy going and it was nice. His optimism helped as well.

“We’re going to have to narrow the search down a bit to something I can actually search for,” said Pamela, “I don’t know how to search for good hearts. I’m not the mirror of Erised, Harry.”

“The what? Who’s Harry?” said Mary.

“Harry Potter? Oh. Yeah. Died in 1973,” said Pamela.

“It’s from a book series. It’s popular. It came out in the nineties,” said Ash. Mary just kept giving him a confused look.

“I’ll explain it to you later,” said Ash. Mary remembered how close they were, that they were still holding each other’s hands. Feeling selfconscious, she moved away, pulling her hand away.

“It’s a date, then,” said Mary.

“No time for pretty boy MIT dropouts, Winchester, the people still living have a major problem if we don’t figure out who Metatron wants and fast,” said Gabriel, pacing. Mary gave him the stink eye.

“I know, that, Gabriel,” said Mary. She glanced up at his true form and shrank away from him. She hated that giant beast gazing down at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, to say the least.

Suddenly, something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away, Pamela’s heaven fading into something new.


End file.
